


Dancing Lights

by hibiren



Series: Jay's Gladnis Collection [22]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camping, Cute, Fluff, Gladnis, Gladnis Week, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Modern Era, Nighttime, Stargazing, Stars, Summer Gladnis Week 2019, meteor showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 05:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiren/pseuds/hibiren
Summary: [For Summer Gladnis Week, Day Four!] Gladio and Ignis spend a weekend away from the city to try to catch a glimpse of a meteor shower, and make a few wishes in the meantime...





	Dancing Lights

**Author's Note:**

> For Summer Gladnis Week Day Four's prompt, "Stargazing"! I did throw in a little bit of prior prompts but I hope that's okay!
> 
> Written while listening to: [Songs from the Super Mario Galaxy Soundtrack](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-N-jQzBXkUU)

Sometimes, being out in the middle of nowhere was a blessing in disguise. There wasn’t cell service for miles, up in the mountains. Trees, green and tall and blossoming, towered overhead and offered shade to the otherwise rocky clearing of the cliffs they set up camp next to. Their campfire was reduced to embers by now, and the nightnoise from the owls and the crickets and the occasional blinkings of fireflies in the air was a welcome change from the constant assault of sounds they faced in the city. It was just them, the breeze, and the cloudless night sky, and a bright moon overhead. Out here, they could see just how many stars were out; living in an apartment tucked deep within the city, Ignis tended to forget exactly how vast the world was around them.

It was actually Ignis who suggested they go to the mountains on their next weekend off, just to get away from the town for a while. And Gladio was more than happy that Ignis finally took him up on an opportunity to go hiking - he’d been trying to get Ignis to accompany him for months. This weekend was the most perfect weekend for a hike both in temperature and in weather. Clear skies and low humidity all weekend. Earlier as they drove through the mountains Gladio let it slip that he was especially excited for a chance to catch a glimpse of some shooting stars, because there was a prediction for a meteor shower.

And now the two laid on their backs watching the sky, curled up close and sharing the interior of an extra-large sleeping bag to keep the chilled night air away. Gladio had his arms wrapped around Ignis’ waist, and Ignis had his arms crossed over Gladio’s in a gentle half-embrace. Watching the blinking stars in the distance, Ignis finally broke their silence.

“This is lovely,” he whispered, and Gladio hummed his agreement.

“Yeah. Regretting not coming out here sooner, aren’t you, Iggy?” Gladio asked, hiding a chuckle in his jokingly accusatory question.

Ignis just shrugged. “...Perhaps, a little. We’ve both been working so hard, it’s nice to be away from the city. Of course, I feel a bit uncomfortable being out this far… being what you so affectionately call a ‘city boy’ I just can’t help myself but get uneasy when I see road that isn’t… road. Dirt, I mean. But… I suppose I could get used to a weekend outing every now and then. Next time, however, let’s stay in a cabin. The ground out here is a bit too hard.”

“It’s good for your back, but, I gotcha. Come here,” Gladio said, suddenly pulling Ignis closer so he was on top of Gladio with his back to him, head laying comfortably against Gladio’s chest. Gladio let his chin rest gently on Ignis’ hair and Ignis swore he could hear the smile in Gladio’s voice as he asked, “That better?”

“Yes, thank you.”

They laid in silence once again, listening as the wind rustled the trees and an owl hooted somewhere nearby. The stars blinked and pulsed in gentle glowing, and Ignis watched in wonder as he was actually able to pick out a few constellations in their midst. Just as he was about to point up to one, a big, bright line shot across the sky. And then another, two more…

“Iggy, make a wish!” Gladio said excitedly, reaching up to hold Ignis’ outstretched hand and giving it a squeeze. “Gotta make it quick, this is the perfect chance to ask for anything you want!”

Ignis simply froze in place, watching as the stars dashed over their heads. What could he wish for, that the star-wish-granting-gods would entertain? He was sure plenty of people wished on stars for things such as wealth, fame, perhaps a few days off every now and then wouldn’t be too much to ask… a new set of cooking utensils, perhaps - but, no, that would be too nonsensical. Who wished on stars for kitchen equipment? In the end, the one persistent thing that came to mind just appeared in the form of Gladio’s smiling face.

While they had been together for a good few years and just recently moved in together, their life had only become more hectic after that, as they both worked shifts of varying hours to cover the cost of their city apartment. In the end it was cheaper to move in together than to spend money on gas constantly going back and forth to each others’ apartments, when it was impossible to tell who lived where anymore other than by whose name was on the lease. Ignis still kept a drawer of Gladio’s clothes like a shrine in his own dresser, a reminder that things were going to be okay in the end, as long as they were together.

“What could I wish for?” Ignis said aloud, reaching his other hand up to brush against Gladio’s hair. “What did you wish for?”

“Can’t tell you, then it won’t come true,” Gladio replied simply, but in good nature.

“Hm, that’s a fair point. I suppose… I can tell you my wish, then, because it seems it’s already come true.”

“Oh?”

“I would have wished that we could have more time together, but we already do. We’ve been together so long, and yet… the one thing I’d love to wish for is that we’d stay together forever.” It wasn’t quite as full-blown as a proposal, yet he could tell by the way Gladio tensed beneath him that his declaration was rather sudden. Marriage wasn’t something they’d really had time to discuss other than in passing, or when they received invitations to others’ weddings. On top of that, both of them had been too buried in work to consider how to put away savings for something as pricey as a wedding, not even starting to think of the honeymoon. It was in the simple things they found themselves lost. “ - I’m sorry, perhaps I overstepped…”

Slowly, Gladio untensed and just gave Ignis a careful squeeze in reassurance. “No, you didn’t. I… I’d been wanting to tell you the same thing… but I was afraid you wouldn’t want to talk about it. Would… one day… would you want to marry me?”

“Of course, love… of course. I’m sorry if I’ve given you the wrong idea about marriage. We’ve just been so busy, I didn’t want to distract you with grandiose wedding ideas. It’s been on my mind for a while now.”

“You know what..? One day, we’ll make that wish come true. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could see meteor showers where I am. I've caught a glimpse of some shooting stars when I was younger, in my hometown, but I was incredibly lucky. I'd love to be somewhere where, at night, all you see is the horizon and the expanse of the sky, covered in stars and the distant brightness of the planets... somewhere where a telescope would really come in handy, to see a full moon up close. The last time I saw the moon, it was orange, and it just made me think of how interesting space is to me. I do have a (secret? Not so secret?) passion for it [hint: my twitter handle is 'duskynebula' reminiscent of my old tumblr days lol] and treasure the big books of pictures from space I have... there's just something about seeing pictures of stars, galaxies, and planets that makes me so happy. I wanted to give Gladio and Ignis a chance to experience what I love about space so much, and I hope you enjoyed it too!


End file.
